


It’s Okay, It Happens

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Darling Series (Anime x You) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinda, Menstruation, Other, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: You and Kei wanted to sleep together during the training camp.Your period comes unexpectedly during your sleep. You wake up to a bloody futon and bloody shorts.You’re extremely embarrassed but Kei reassures you that it happens. The team try to help.
Relationships: Karasuno Volleyball Club & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Series: Darling Series (Anime x You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	It’s Okay, It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Gender-neutral pronouns
> 
> The scene is basically you are karasuno’s third manager and Kei’s significant other. you guys have a training camp, and you want to sleep by Kei.
> 
> A very poor attempt at humor.

“ _Ugh, finally.”_ You whisper to Kei, as he grabs the blankets and cuddles up next to you. “ _I’m exhausted.”_ He whispers back, laying your head on his arm. You cuddle into him, putting your arm on his stomach.

“ _The others are already asleep, we should go to bed now.”  
“But we are in bed.” _Kei answered.

_”Just go to sleep.”_ You softly smiled. Taking off his glasses, Kei set them down beside his pillow. You nuzzled your nose against his chest, becoming comfortable in his arms. He tightens his hold around your stomach, while letting the tension in his bones seep away.

You both lose consciousness a little later.

You wake up to a wet feeling on your backside. Somehow during the night, you rolled over out of Kei’s grip and pushed him half-off the futon. 

You sit up, waking earlier than the others. When you look down, the white futon has turned a bright red around your legs. Your shorts are soaked and you’re starting to feel embarrassed. Anyone could wake up and see you. So, you try to stand up, with your legs closed. Failing to do so, you hear a voice.

”Uh...Are you okay? You’re bleeding...” Kageyama says, slowly rising from his spot. “Um, does it hurt? Did you get cut anywhere?” He asks again.   
His words make the others slowly start to wake up. 

Kei jolts awake, after registering what Kageyama said. “Darling? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kei stood up immediately, forgetting about his glasses.

“I- um, I-“ You were cut off by a scream, or well, two screams.

”Oh my god! You’re bleeding a bunch! Do you need us to call an ambulance!” Noya asked, his hair a mess as he jumped up to run towards you. 

Tanaka grabbed his jacket, putting it around your waist. “You’re gonna bleed to death if we don’t take you now!” He tried to lift you up. Instead, getting hit by Suga.   
  
“You’re both stupid, calm down, there’s probably a reason as to _why_ they’re bleeding.” Suga says, pointedly looking at you.   
“But, they’re bleeding! What other reason is there, except for that they’re hurt?” Hinata spoke, a confused frown on his face.

Yamaguchi, Asahi and Daichi were watching from the sidelines, having already caught on. The other second years, were huddled together, ready to go back to sleep. You glance at them, they give you reassuring smiles. You feel a little better.

Kei finally realized, he leaned down and picked up his glasses, putting them on his face. “You’re all stupid.” He says, walking over to you.   
He cups your face, making you look up at him.

”It’s alright, it happens okay? We can ask Kiyoko or Yachi if they have any pads.” He says tying Tanaka’s jacket around your waist securely. “My shorts are ruined, though.” You stated, sadly. Kei softly sighs. “It’s alright, you can wear my extra pair.” “But what if I ruin that as well?” “That doesn’t matter, I won’t blame you.” Kei replies, kissing you on your nose.

”Um? If they aren’t hurt, then what’s wrong?” Kageyama questioned, rubbing his head.

”Can I tell them?” Suga asks. You nod faintly. “Alright, sit down you four. I’ll tell you all about periods.”

“Why?” “What’s that?” Tanaka and Hinata ask at the same time. Suga’s brow twitches.   
“Well, you want them to be comfortable with us? Don’t you?”   
They all nod. “Well, if this happens again, you’ll know how to help.”

They all have a look of ‘oh’, then they all sit down in front of him.

“Yams, can you grab an extra pair of shorts from my bag? Can you bring it to the bathroom when you grab them?” Kei asks, Yamaguchi promptly nods.

Kei starts to walk out with you, heading towards the separate room where Kiyoko and Yachi slept. Holding you underneath his arm, he kisses you on your head. You smile.

You both are close, when the door opens. Kiyoko looks to you, Yachi behind her. “Daichi texted me, here.” Kiyoko softly spoke, giving you a few pads.  
“Thank you so much. I totally forgot.” “That’s alright, it happens.” She stated, smiling. 

You and Kei head towards the bathroom, his phone dings. “Yamaguchi is waiting there now.” 

Sure enough, he was there. He perked up when you two turned the corner. “Here!” Yamaguchi handed the shorts to Tsukki.  
“If you want anything from the vending machine, you can ask me.” Yamaguchi says to you, bowing his head before leaving. 

Kei hands you his shorts, “I’ll be waiting out here, okay?”   
You nod, opening the door to the bathroom, locking it behind you.

You change, wondering where you should put your ruined shorts and Tanaka’s jacket. You call out to Kei.

”Uh, Kei do you have a bag?”   
“Do you want me to get one?” “Yeah.” “Alright, I’ll be back.”

You stand there holding them for about a minute. Waiting for him to come back.

Kei knocks. You open the door a couple inches. He slides the bag through the gap. “It’s a plastic bag, is that okay?” “Yeah.” You replied, closing the door after Kei retracted his hand.

You place the two items in the bag, hanging them on the door handle.   
You grab some paper towels and start to wipe off the blood on your thighs.

Once you’re done, you sit on the toilet, putting the pad on and making sure it sticks.

Standing up, you grab Kei’s shorts. Pulling them on, you felt comfortable again.

You unlocked the door whilst grabbing the bag. Kei is right outside waiting for you. He smiles, pulling you into a hug.

”If that happens again, wake me up or tell me and I’ll get you the stuff you need, alright, darling?” He says, his chin buried in your hair.

You hold on to his arms, nodding. You’re extremely happy that you weren’t shamed or gotten mad at.   
  
You both head back after your little moment.

Walking into the room, Daichi and Suga were gone. The others were waiting, already fully-awake.

The four that didn’t have a clue earlier came up to you.   
“Oh, Tanaka, I’m sorry about your jacket. I can have it washed or I can buy you a new one.”

He grabs the bag from you. “No, no! That’s alright! Suga said this happens every month and that you can’t control it!” Tanaka loudly spoke, pulling his jacket from the bag. “So, don’t worry about it!”

“We’re sorry! We’ll do better in the future!” The other three exclaim. “It’s alright.” You reply, feeling as if you’re gonna cry.

“Do you want me to get you a drink or snack from the vending machine?” Yamaguchi came up to you and asked. “If it’s alright, can I have some tea?” Yamaguchi nods, walking out.

“Where’s Daichi and Suga?” Kei asks. “They went to ask Takeda-San if he can wash the futon and blanket.” Asahi answers. 

You feel like crying. 

“Thank you..!” You say, smiling widely, letting a few tears flow.

The boys panic. “What’s wrong?” Noya questions, trying to wipe your tears away. Kei looks to you worriedly.

”Thank you for not getting mad at me.”   
  
They look at you questionably. 

“Why would we be mad at you?” Kei inquires. 

“Because, I bled all over.”   
“It’s alright as long as you’re not hurt.” Kageyama responded.   
“Yeah, we always want our manager to be in tip-top shape!” Hinata adds.

You laugh softly.

You can’t imagine them being mad at you for anything, they always seem like a supportive group of people. You feel silly thinking that they’d be mean and shame you.

You feel lucky that you get to be their manager. And Kei’s lover.

”I really love you guys, you know that?” You say, grinning brightly. The boys redden up.

Kei pulls you into his side. “But, you love me most.” He states, kissing you on the nose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I actually wrote this because I wanted to be comforted after I ruined my bedsheets :’)
> 
> None of them are actually innocent, but just really clueless about menstruation.
> 
> If there are any grammar errors, please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
